User blog:AFriendlyNecromorph/Chapter 2
Dead Space 2: Break-Fast Chapter Two: Hide and Seek Written by AFriendlyNecromorph and DS2117 Isaac: "OH MY GOD...TH-THIS IS AWESOME!" Ellie: "OMG, it's-" Isaac and Ellie: "It's Kristen!" Kristen: "What are you guys doing here?! :D" Isaac: "We're just on our latest adventure...you know how it is ;)" (Winks at Kristen). Kristen: "Oh, right. ;)" (Winks back at Isaac). Ellie: "I like what you did in your last fan-" Isaac: "Shhh! (Cautiously whispers). Ellie, we're not supposed to talk about fan-fictions! He'll get mad!" Kristen: "Come on, he can't be that bad." Isaac: "Yeah, well..... You're not the one who he makes random references come out of your mouth!" Kristen: "Isaac..... Relax. Why don't you count to 30, and I'll hide." Isaac: "Hide-and-go seek? Ohhhhhhhhh...... I love a good hunt." (Smiles evilly). Kristen: "Okay, Isaac. Just don't bring your Plasma Cutter." Isaac: "You don't like my Plasma Cutter?" Kristen: "Not when you're pointing it at me." Isaac: (Looks down in shame). "I'm sorry Kristen...." Kristen: "It's okay, Isaac. Now, count to 30." Joseph: (Pops in). "Hey guys!" Isaac, Ellie, and Kristen: "Hey!" Joseph: "What are you guys doing?" Ellie: "I don't know... We were gonna do something, and then Kristen popped-in out of nowhere... What were we gonna do, Isaac?" Isaac: "Kristen, weren't we just playing hide-and-go seek?" Kristen: "Issac, now is just not the time!" Isaac: "Kristen, please? Can we play hide-and-go seek now?" Kristen: "Later, Isaac. I don't want to play right now." Isaac: "Frowny face! >:(" (Isaac huffs in frustration and crosses his arms). Joseph: "Oh, Isaac, I didn't realize that I made you so upset by putting outside references in your mouth. I'm sorry, Isaac. :(" Isaac: (Turns his back to Joseph, then quickly turns back, laughing). "Awww...who am I kidding?! I never get to have fun! :D" Ellie: "Tell me about it." Isaac: "Visceral is always putting me in the worst possible situations, and then they make things even worse! Like that time I went to church." (Isaac has a flashback). Ellie: "That looked like it hurt..." Isaac: "No shit! But I'm still in one piece!" Ellie: Noted. ;) (Winks at Kristen about Isaac). (Kristens laughs soooo hard, Isaac sneaks up behind her and lifts her off the ground). Isaac: "I got you..." (Isaac smiles). Kristen: "Oh Isaac, I wasn't even playing, anyways. If I was really playing, it would be hours before you find me. XD" Isaac: "The woman thinks she's a comedian. I hope you can handle her, Jo. She can be quite a handful." Kristen: "Oh yeah... The man thinks he's the best just because he took down two Markers. Well Isaac, you got a lot more... Maybe more than you can handle..." Ellie: "Ouch..." Isaac: "My point exactly..." Kristen and Ellie: "Yeah!" (Kristen and Ellie high-five.) Joseph: "Alright, we better get going now." Isaac and Ellie: "Bye!" Joseph and Kristen: "Bye!" (They both pop-out of the story). Ellie: "WTF just happened? :/" Isaac: "I don't know, just keep smiling. :D" Category:Blog posts